Call me Strider
by HorseyShoes101
Summary: Ellewin is a bored traveller from a little village in Rohan. She comes to The Prancing Pony, and she meets someone who will become a dear friend, and change her life. (I DO NOT OWN LOTR, ONLY MY OC!) [rating may change]


Ellewin flipped her hood up, covering her eyes as she entered the loud, smoke-filled inn. The smell of alcohol and sweat reached her nostrils as she entered, surprising her greatly. She was not used to this scent. She quickly brushed it off and when to the front desk.

"How may I help ye, master?" The man behind the counter asked, mistaking her for a man, just as she intended.

"One room, bread, and water," Ellewin said in her best male-voice impression she could muster. It obviously wasn't that good, for the man looked skeptical; but he understood why she was doing this, and played along.

"I've never seen you 'round here in Bree. Ye need someone to show ye to yer room, kind sir?" He asked, and Ellewin responded with a simple nod, not using her 'man' voice again.

"Alrighty. Follow me, sir," He said joyfully, seeming quite pleased to escape the loud, drunk men down my the bar. He took her to one of the far corners, out of the way of the the men in the center of the room, and after letting her know that someone is coming to bring her food, he left to return to his post. Sitting down, Ellewin took this chance to observe her surroundings.

A table stood behind her to her right, under a window. To the window's left, were the stairs photo her room. Sighing, she turned, facing the entrance watching the people come and go from the inn as she rested her tired, over-worked body.

"Here ya go, ma'am," a woman, probably the bartender's wife, said, setting a lovely round loud of bread and a mug of fresh water on the table behind Ellewin, before scurrying off to continue helping out other customers.  
As Ellewin ripped off a small chunk of bread and took a bite, she saw a peculiar man walk in, wearing a black cloak. He seemed ominous, and he also seemed to frighten the bartender from earlier quite a bit. She couldn't see why, though. He seemed to be around her age; just more well-traveled. Maybe it was just that fact that made me very intimidating; not with swordsmanship, but whither knowledge.

Ellewin shook that thought of her head, realizing how long she has been thinking of the strange, 'scary' man. In fact, he already was sitting in the opposite corner smoking his pipe with his eyes half-closed by the time she got her wits back about her.

With her mind constantly going back to the question from before, Ellewin pulled out her sword, sharpening and cleaning it, forgetting about the delicious loaf of bread behind her. Doing something with her hands always seemed to soothe her, no matter the situation.

As she finished wiping away the last of the dried blood and tiny metal shards of hr newly-shining blade, she heard heavy footsteps coming toward her. She could tell without looking up that the person walking toward her was drunk. That conclusion immediately brought the fact that her hood fell off to her attention. It was too late to do anything about it now; she was going to have to deal with this on her own.

"What do you want?" Ellewin said, in her normal voice this time. There was no point in pretending anymore.

"Yeu would know,girlie," the drunkard slurred, spittle flying everywhere.

"How should I know? You just walked right up to me. I do not read minds," Ellewin said, not getting up. "For all I know, you want a normal conversation,"

"Sssoo, girlie. Do ya wanna?" He said, trying to do a provocative pose. Ellewin forced herself to keep her cool, not wanting to make things worse.

"I am afraid I have to decline," Ellewin said politely, turning away, hoping that he would just go away. However, seconds later, the perverted man was leaning against her back. Ellewin froze with shock, and a bit of fear. The alcohol in his breath was extremely strong, letting her know that a smile 'no' would not suffice. Lost for ideas, she began looking around for something to use. She only saw her sword, and her small knife.

"That would make things much worse," she blurt out accidentally. This angered the man who was leaning on her back heavily.

"What did yeuu s-say 'bout me?" He say, stumbling around trying to act frightening, which was failing miserably. It was a drastic change from the feeling Ellewin had on the situation before. Soon, the man tumbled to the ground. When this happened, Ellewin lost control, her whole body shaking with laughter. The man, seeing that he failed, got up and stumbled back to where is friends where. Calming down, she turned around to sharpen and clean her dagger. However, once again, she heard footsteps coming towards her. But this time, it was not a drunkard.

"You dealt with that well," a strange voice said. Turning around, she saw it was the mysterious man from before. "I thought someone would have to go help you,"

"Well, I thought so to; until I angered him. That was a laugh," Ellewin said, chuckling again. The man laughed slightly with her, and sat beside her. Ellewin began to wonder why the bartender feared him.

"That it was," he responded, looking over to the, who were grumbling angrily. "So, why have you come this far north? That is very far, and I have never seen a woman travel this far," he asked

"I got bored. I was tired of the same hills and rocks. So, I left," Ellewin stated simply. That man nodded, understanding the choice and reasoning. "What about you?"

"Oh, same reason as you. Bored of the same sights every morning,". He stated. "Anyway, I have need of your assistance," he stated, suddenly.

"What is the task." Ellewin asked, becoming serious.

"You will see. It is not to big, but extra hands will make this one easier.p, and I have others to attend to," he stated, becoming something like a leader.

"..Okay, but, I do not know your name,"

"Well, what is yours'?"

"Ellewin," she said quickly. "I will ask again. What is your name, sir?"

"Call me strider,"


End file.
